I Will Follow You
by Kuroii Miyumi
Summary: SakuraXSasukeBasically a love story.


**I Will Follow You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its art, concept, or characters. **

**A.N.: I really like this piece, but I know it doesn't really fit the personality of Naruto, but I did write this before I thought of to make it a fan fiction since I liked it so much.**

When I first came to stumble upon you, I looked up, seeing your beautiful shining smile and hearing your entrancing voice.

Now, I perch here, on this cold hard rock. Blank. Swirling deep below me are my emotions exactly, azure and crashing, confused. I wonder if things will ever be the same again. Will they?

As I was searching in the sand, I see a pair of sun-tanned legs, right in front of me. I looked up into your beautiful sun-lit face,

"Just perfect" I thought.

My locket was gold, etched with a beautiful phoenix. A pure gold and shining chain hung from it, and the locket chimed like bells every timed it swayed, and swayed. We looked everywhere for what seemed to be hours, but I enjoyed it. I enjoyed everything about being with you.

At last, you've found it! There you were, holding up the glinting locket, beaming that grand smile of yours. I ran straight into your outstretched arms, collapsing into what I thought was the safest place. Warm, and cozy, I felt protected. Shyly, I thanked you. You walked away, smiling ever so softly. A smile that made me feel happy inside, even if the world around me was blue. My love for you was like a seashell, spiral turns, forever and ever, just like my love.

I was strolling, slowly through the white warm sand with my bare, slender feet, across the sunset painted beach. As I sat down, the breeze played with wisps of my jet black hair, and I stared longingly at the sky. It felt great.

A stir of movement appeared out of the corner of my eye, I glance beside me and there you are. Perfect as can be, wearing, of course, your grand smile. My soft eyes watched as you carefully reached into your bulging pocket, and pulled out a box. A red, velvet box in the shape of a heart.

"Be my girlfriend." was all you said, and I became shy immediately. You slowly opened the box, revealing something glinting in the sun. I gasped. It was a white gold charm bracelet and jingled when the whispering breeze played with the bells. A symbol of your love to me, one that I will hold onto forever, never forgetting.

Taking my acceptation as a yes, he turned back to the setting sun, grinning.

My love for you was inevitable, never changing, always on full power. I loved everything about you; your hair, your face, your eyes, especially your smile, and of course, your personality. It suited you perfectly, nothing could stop you from being happy. Those were the times, the fragile memories that will stick with me forever. We, the inseparable lovers, who had the greatest time together. I will follow you, a follower, wherever you go, whatever happens to you.

There came that day, that moment, of which I will never forget. You broke my heart, forever. I was stepping through the same beach we always played in, only it was nighttime. But, there was another difference. The feeling, the aura, that surrounded us before, was not there that night. Your grand smile was gone, dead.

So simply, you convinced me you weren't real. It was so simple I believed you right away.

"I'm just a dream, a dream fulfilling another dream, yours. It is now time for me to go, I'm sorry."

Warm tears slowly dripped down my cheek, onto the cold sand below. I gasped as you started fading away, slowly.

"It will be like I wasn't even here." Frozen in place, I couldn't believe my eyes! Certainly, it was impossible. It must be a dream!

I grasped at you, trying to pull you back into this world, back by my side so I could feel protected, unlike now. However, it was no use, you were gone. I saw the stars through you, and soon, you were totally gone.

I fell to my knees, hopeless, and started pleading out loud, pleading desperately for you to come back. The dark tide of the ocean washed away your footprints, leaving only mine. "It will be like I wasn't even there." Your last words rang in my head. As I turned down my head to face the bracelet you gave me, it faded, into sparkling dust that flew towards the sky, disappearing.

Now, back to the present, the waves are crashing furiously against the big, smooth rock, lashing at my feet. I have decided, my decision will not change. I will follow you wherever you go, that was my promise. I stepped down into the water, deeper and deeper until I was no more.

A pink star appeared next to a blue star, standing out from the crowd.


End file.
